Which One
by Divergentstar85
Summary: Four tortured me. Eric is everything I dream of, but way too perfect for me. I don't know which is the best choice. Uriah still hasn't came back from his expedition. It is time for a change no more Fourtris. Okay I am putting up this story for adoption. If you want pm me.
1. The Aptitude test

Which One?

**Prologue **

I woke up as if today was another day, but it's not. I put on a grey t-shirt and grey jeans that aren't too tight or too lose. Everybody but me is already at the table waiting to eat. I keep on telling them to go head and eat, but I get the same answer every time. "Beatrice we eat as a family." This is why I can't wait to leave Abnegation but there is one problem, I can't leave my family. If I do know one thing, my perfect selfless brother Caleb. Why can't I be like him? I keep thinking no believing that he will stay with our parents, until now.

**Chapter 1 **

**Caleb's P.O.V**

We are waiting for Beatrice to get dressed again. I don't get why she is so slow to school. I its school what's not to love?! "Hi Beatrice," "hey." Hey, hey is all she says wow thanks for being a good sister. I quickly eat my oatmeal and say bye to everybody but Beatrice. As soon as I'm about to leave I say "see ya later Bea!"

**Beatrice's P.O.V **

What's up with Caleb? Anyway I have to start walking to my personal escort. I know what you're saying that is not selfless, but I am not selfless. "Hey baby" my boyfriend Uriah said, "I have to go get a few friends…do you mind?" "Of course not but who are they?" He is quiet then I realize that we haven't kissed. So I kiss him at first it's passionate then becomes hungry, hungry for more, hungry for each other. He licks my bottom lip asking for entrance, I don't let him I tease him. I take his tongue in between my lips and tug. He finally gives up and says "no, no not my taster."

**Flashback **

_In my junior year I ran into a muscular guy and quickly said sorry. He told me it's okay and if we could be friends. I said yes because my only friends are Christina from Candor and Susan from Abnegation. I knew he was popular so Christina would find me and kill me in my sleep if I didn't tell her quick. The most surprising thing was a week later he gave me his phone number and asked me out. _

**Beatrice's P.O.V **

*Four

*Zeke

*Will

*Al

Zeke is his brother, Will and Al are friends, and four is different. I asked Uriah to tell me his real name, but he said he doesn't know. I walk into school surrounded by five boys. I know weird sight for a small Abnegation girl. I see Caleb and his nerd clan, he shakes his head in disapproval, but I told him if he told mom and dad about me Uriah. I will tell Uriah and his friends to kill him in his sleep. Uriah drops me off at my locker. His is in the other hallway and so are Al, Zeke, and Will. Four's is in my hallway, when I'm about to close my locker a boy pushes me up against my locker. "Hey do you believe in love at first sight-or should I walk by again?" It's Peter I'm going to have some fun, "Yes I do and I think I've seen enough." I say then he says, "So when should we go out?" "hmm, how about when I'm dead" then I knee him in the balls. Uriah was already at my hallway laughing. He knows what I can and can't handle. So he is laughing, because someone thought they could flirt with his girlfriend and get away with it.


	2. Welcome to Dauntless

**A/N I'm going to make Tobias/Four and Zeke how they were in the story. Four trainer and Zeke a Dauntless born trainer with Lauren. **

**Tris's P.O.V.**

Tori the Dauntless lady said that I have three test results (Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless). I had to choose one so I could be safe so I choose Abnegation.

I was given a note saying that I got sick from the Aptitude Test. Since the bus doesn't come yet I wait till school is over. I see a black blur and then hear a train coming. I walk towards the person. I know that if you scare a Dauntless you are wishing for a death wish.

The person looks oddly familiar as I get closer I see who it is. "Uriah?"

**Uriah P.O.V. **

I was walking towards the platform waiting for the train when I hear my name. "Tris, Tris what are you doing out here?" For some reason I think Tris is going to ask to jump on the train with me. I couldn't risk that I mean… "First off I wasn't even going to ask you, but now I'm going to.

Oh and I just wondered what somebody could've been doing out here." "Why is it that all the girls I love have death wishes…" oops I just told Tris that I love her and I told her about Marlene. "Who is Marlene?" Man I got to stop saying my thoughts out loud.

"Yes you do" "She was my girlfriend; about two years ago she died." Tris told me she was sorry, but I told her she didn't kill her. That Marlene put it on herself for letting Jackie shot a muffin off her it a real gun.

Tris: "Could you teach me?"

Uriah: "hmm"

Tris: "Could you teach me how to jump on and off trains?"

Uriah: "Of course but you have to do me a favor later."

**Tris's P.O.V. **

I am scared for what Uriah has in mind, but I want to know just to be sure. I almost fell backwards off the train, but lucky me my wonderful, loving, caring, adorable, hand… "Why thank-you my beautiful lady." Uriah rudely interrupts while bowing down at the end. " . . . ! Uriah smile fades into a tight lipped frown in his eyes have so many emotions.

Sad, Angry, Mad, Sorrowful, etc. "Let me show you" Uriah told me. I knew what he meant and I sort of have a fear of it. "Tris I will wait as long as you believe you are beautiful and you are worth the wait." I then gave him a peck on the cheek and jumped off because the train was nearing Abnegation. "I will get you for that remember the bet." I remember the bet know.

"Ughh, I hate you Uriah" "Nope you know you love me Trissy!" When I learn to use a knife I will kill him.

oOoOo

When I get home I see my parents crying. My arm is roughly grabbed by someone, Caleb. "Beatrice where have you been!? You made Mom and Dad send out a search party." I put my head in my heads when I feel something wet tears. "I-I-I just got sick from the Aptitude Test and I was just so sleepy so I took a nap on-on a bench. I'm sorry." Next thing I know all my family is hugging and crying.

oOoOo

Today is the day where I choose to live for the rest of my life. I do my normal morning routine and head down stairs for breakfast. It is the same as every day except I get to take a look in the mirror.

"Are you nervous?" My Mom asks "no, terrified. Were you nervous during yours?" "Like mother, like daughter." My mom answers finishing my bun. Then we start walking towards the Hub.  
**Andrew's P.O.V. **

I know that my children are going to follow in me and Natalie's footsteps. It is the Erudites turn to host the ceremony and none other than Jeanine Matthews is hosting.

We were best friends growing up but, then as we got older I could see how mean, cruel, and selfish she was. Now I see that I have made the right choice.

I am brought out of thinking when I hear Caleb's name being called. I call out to him "See you soon." My heart breaks when he drops his blood into the water. Then I get little hope for my dear Beatrice when I hear her name.

Before she goes she tells me and Natalie that she loves us. I start to silently cry when she drops her blood into the sizzling stones. Natalie is the only family I have left my kids have left us.

My dream of living my kids and their kids is gone. I leave with Natalie to get the initiates ready for initiation.

**Tris's P.O.V. **

Once I walk to where the Dauntless are screaming and yelling. I am met by the lips that love me and I love back. "My brother told me that he was in a search group looking for you. I can't lose you." He tells me muffled by my hair.

He was crying because of me I can't do one thing right without hurting the people I love. "Uri, I will never leave you and let's get going!" He laughs then tells me to follow him. I follow him down a million stairs and then we are off running again.

Now we are about to climb a rod that leads to a train track. "Uri, are you crazy or are they trying to kill us?" "But, oh my darling this is just the start, now let's jump some trains!" Uriah yelps and pretty soon all of Dauntless born are whooping.

I see Christina about to fall off the train so I run over and grab her hand pulling her on the train. "Thanks" "Anything for my bestest friend in the whole wide world."

We sit for about 45 minutes until a Dauntless born yells that we have to jump. Seeing that Uri already jumped I grabbed Christina's hand and tell her together. "Together" then we jump landing with a few scrapes and sore bones.

Uriah who was looking around saw me and whispered, "I knew you would make it." "Sure that explains why you were looking around." "Okay fine you caught me, but I have my reasons." "Which are?"

"To make sure you didn't get hurt seriously and to make sure all of lazy bastards weren't making a move on my gi-" he was interrupted by a dauntless leader, Max.

"Listen up Initiates I am Max the head leader here in dauntless. Now we believe in…" he goes on and on about what the dauntless believe in. "Now who would like to jump first." Nobody was moving so I volunteered "Ohh the stiff going first now that is funny!" A candor yells I think Peter. I look down the hole and see darkness.

I take off my dress and hear "The stiff is showing some skin!" I throw my dress at him he catches it easily. Leaving me in a tight tank top and leggings. "Wait, no cover your eyes it's hideous!" Uriah punches him in the nose so hard I can hear the crack from here.

"After you M'Lady!" Uri yells as I'm jumping I yell back "It is my pleasure!" Darkness consumes me then I hit something hard, but soft at the same time. I bounce up then dozen hands come out of nowhere.

I grab the closet hand and am met by hazel brown eyes that I know only have two owners. "Zekeybear" "Trissypoo" I growl at him because he knows I hate that name and to be fair I did call him Zekeybear. "Name" a guy standing to the left of Zeke growls. "Tris" "Make the announcement Four." "First jumper-Tris-Abnegation!" A crowd whoops from out of nowhere and chants my name over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1 **

**Tris's P.O.V **

Next after I'm off the net I hear a very high-pitched scream. "Really Uri you had to scream now you make me a pansycake's brother!" "It is okay sister I won't tell them our secret!" "You missy are a disgrace to Pedrad history! Oh and you let Trissy here jump before you, I just I just can't!" Zeke whines dramatically while the rest of the compound is on the floor laughing. "Zekey-Bear did some one wakey upy on the wrong side today!" Knowing Zeke hates that name and is beet red.

"Trissy remember that I tra-" "Enough all of you, be quiet before I kill you two before initiations over! And you Zeke I thought you said you were going try be scary not ultimate gossip mode! Third jumper Christina!

There are 10 transfers and 11 Dauntless-born:

Tris-Abnegation

Uriah-Dauntless

Christina-Candor

Peter-Candor

Will-Erudite

Trixie-Dauntless

Molly-Candor

Drew-Candor

Xavier-Dauntless

John&amp;Johanna-Dauntless

Edward-Erudite

Myra-Erudite

Al-Candor

Lillian-Dauntless

Anabelle-Amity

Charlotte-Dauntless

Connor-Dauntless

Colton-Dauntless

Ethan-Dauntless

Isaac-Dauntless

After everyone was done Eric jumped down and Zeke shouted over all the noise. "Welcome to Dauntless! I am Zeke one of your Trainers…"Then they do a sound off "Eric" "Lauren and the best for last, I present to you the all mighty, in all his glory, well what he has, Four!" Four scowls at Zeke While Zeke is just a beaming sunshine.

oOoOo

Apparently boys and girls sleep in the same dorm. The dorms are conjoined so that whoever wakes us won't have to walk to the other dorm I guess. I change into well more like Christina made me go a shopping spree and squeezed me into a sweet-heart lined black peplum shirt and red leather pants with black combat boots.

As I'm walking out some grabs me behind at first instinct I try to elbow my intruder. Then they grab my elbow and turn me around and say "Whoa, feisty there Trissy. Any way Uriah told me to go find you because funny thing he said you haven't had Dauntless cake yet?" I know that he is going to try to kidnap so I back up a little "Oh really hehehe I'm just heading down to the pit to get some tattoos."

He starts to grin evilly then gets real close and whispers "Turn around." Knowing I don't have any choice I turn around. I am faced by Will, Al, and surpsingly Four and Peter grinning evilly. I ask four what he is doing here and he told me was bribed and Peter added a me too in there. I slowly step to the side and am surrounded by Dauntless Zeke yells "Mission:

No

Life

Level

Dauntless

Cake

Proceed!" I am lifted up by everyone and they are yelling "MUST! EAT! DAUNTLESS! CAKE!" Now I am sitting at an empty table with Uriah beside me "I hate you." "Nuhh you wuv me. Now eat it! Eat it!" By now everyone is chanting it I grab a fork and take a small bite pretty soon I am shoveling the rest into my mouth.

I see Uriah trying to eat some of my so I scream and run onto a rock out of sight on the Chasm. I let out peaceful sigh and almost finish my cake when I hear. "You are going to share that right?" I look up and see Four and I have learned that with Dauntless cake all people of opposing gender and/or same gender eat or so that's what I do.

"Sure…" I say handing him the cake then at last minute I shove the rest in my mouth. He then looks surprised and like he lost his most beloved thing. Four pulls out a weird technical thing and types something and brings up to his ear. "Hey Uri, you see funny thing Trisatethecakeitriedbutshefooledmeandatitatlastsecondpleasedon'truinmyego!" Four says in one breath I laugh.

**Uriah's P.O.V. **

I'm waiting for Four to call that he got the cake. He called he doesn't have the I'm mad very mad. Now it's time to get payback:

_Dear Lauren,_

_I have always secretly loved you. It's just that work has been getting in the way and I love you so much it hurts. _

_Lovingly, _

_Four _

_P.S. Meet by the Chasm at 6:30. Xoxoxo _

Number one down, two more to go.

_Dear Four, _

_I know I seem mean and but, that's because I only want my love to see that side and couldn't take being mean to you anymore. So my love Four will you please at least come to the chasm just to hear me out in person. Remember chasm at 6:30. _

_Caring, _

_Eric _

_Dear Eric, _

_I just love how you make the best choices for Dauntless. Even how your hair smells. Well anyways I'd love to see you later. Possibly the chasm at 6:30 don't forget. _

_Young and stalking, _

_Lauren _

**A/N if I get at least 10 reviews I might update two on wendsday. That's all have some cookies and smiley faces. (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::)**


	4. Letters to my Creepy Stalker Love

**Chapter 5 **

**Eric's P.O.V. **

I am finishing up some reports for Max and daydreaming about ruining Four's life. When I see note slipped under my door. I get up and grab it when I see it's by Lauren.

_Dear Eric, _

_I just love how you make the best choices for Dauntless. Even how your hair smells. Well anyways I'd love see you later. Possibly the chasm at 6:30 don't forget. _

_Young and stalking,_

_Lauren _

Okay that was creepy, but I'm going to go tell her that she needs stops. I will have the honors of kicking her out of Dauntless. Like really _how your hair smells. _That's creepy, but I could have some fun with this.

**Four's P.O.V. **

I am walking towards my apartment thinking about Tris. The sad thing is she is dating my best friends' brother. When I walk into my apartment I see a note on my refrigerator. It says:

_Dear Four, _

_I know I seem mean and but, that's because I only want my love see that side and couldn't take being mean to you anymore. So my love Four will you please at least come to the chasm just hear me out in person. Remember chasm at 6:30. _

_Caring,_

_Eric _

Okay that was weird Eric loves me and wants to meet me at the chasm.

**Lauren's P.O.V. **

"AAAHHHH, OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH!" I can't believe this Four loves me I knew he was looking at when that little skinny 12-year-old-bodied Abnegation girl. "Lauren are you okay in there!" "Yeah, guess what?" "What Lauren.. " "FOUR ASKED ME OUT!" "Good for you but I thought he liked the stiff?" "Well she is past I'm future." "Okay but let me doll you up." "Huggh I am only doing this for Four."

**Uriah's P.O.V. **

I sit and watch Eric show up first then Four and Lauren come at the same time

{Regular, Eric bold, Four italics, Lauren}

"Sooo, you like how my hair smells?"

"**Eric you're a softie?" **

"_FOUR I KNEW WE WERE MEAN'T TO BE NOW WE CAN BE LOUR!" _

"What, I'm not a softie, and Lauren you stalk me and love Four wow?"

"**Lauren let's get this straight I'm not interested same thing for you Eric that would just be weird." **

"_But Four I love you and Eric you're a creep so back off my man." _

With that she kisses Four long enough for me to get it on tape. Then Four goes bezerk, "I TOLD YOU I DON'T LIKE YOU MY HEART IS SET ON SOMEONE ELSE AND ERIC I WILL NOT FORGET THIS PERHAPS SOME INITIATES WILL BE INTERESTED!"

Now that's done I have to go find Christina to get Tris a present on her made-up birthday (August 26, two days from today).

Mystery P.O.V.

I can't stop thinking about her she enters my mind second, I blink my eyes, go to sleep she is there. That's why I must do this. She must be mine. Not his, and can't help but wonder if she is Bea the girl I scared away. I think about her small frame, her blond hair, bluish-grey eyes, how brave she is, how selfless, how smart. My Tris.

**Now I wonder who the mystery pov is. Should this be an Uritris or Fourtris? R/R **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6 **

**Tris's POV **

We started training yesterday; if I practice more I could probably hit dead center every time. As I put down my gun I realize everyone is looking at me. I look at my target there is one hole. And it is in the middle. "Stiff, come over here since you don't need any more gun training. The rest of you worthless pieces of shit stay with Four." I wince when he cusses because I was an Abnegation, but Caleb and Susan were let's "friends with benefits" and had a very vocal time.

I follow Eric to another a training room. When suddenly he pushes me up against a wall and kisses me ferociously. "What the fuck! I have a boyfriend." "Well… forget him I'm a dauntless leader and if you got to know me better you would know that I may be mean but do you think people would shit their pants." Eric whisper-yells, "I have a boyfriend, that I love, not some pierced rat!" "Fine but once I find out who he is I will kill him you'll be my sex kitten." With that we walk into a training room full of teenagers. "Lauren the stiff is yours till stage 2 she is too good for transfers so now she is considered Dauntless-born till stage 2."

Lauren tells me to get three knives and a gun so they can see why I am so good. I am rewarded with silence and wolf whistles. "Find a bag and get to work if you don't know what to ask anyone but me." I see a free bag and ask the boy next to me happens to be Uriah. I ask him if he can help me he didn't see me enter the room because he was hard to work on his bag. He quickly turns and around and kisses me for at least a minute. But hey I am not one to complain when his lips are on mine.

"What how come Uri got her I thought I could teach her some things?" I try to play innocent even though I know what he is talking about. "Like what?" "You'll just have to come over and see for yourself…" "I would love to do that some time but with my boyfriend and perhaps try brushing your teeth. Whew."

oOoOo

I can't even move the bag and Lauren made me stay until the bag moved. Suddenly I feel a hand on my stomach and a soft, but stern voice. "Keep tension in the middle. You don't have a lot muscle so use your elbows and knees." I do what Four told me to do and 10 minutes later I am on my third bag.

"That is good for today." After that I go and get lunch with an unhealthy amount of cake.

oOoOo

After my death (SHOPPING) with Christina. I finally go to sleep. I am woken by a kiss and when those wonderful lips I fake a pout. "Aww, little Trissy don't cry I got youy a special-ecial gifty." I quickly get dressed when I find Uri talking to one of his friends-Colton.

**Christina's POV **

I can't believe this Uriah is giving Tris a promise ring. It's for her to have to have hope while he is gone.

**Uriah's POV **

(Time skip 3 months)

It's been three months since I gave Tris that promise ring. I am proud she got in first with me following in second. She picked dauntless leader and tattoo artist. I picked faction ambassador and dauntless-born trainer. Zeke asked me during initiation to go and explore what's outside the gate.

I still haven't told Tris I'm going to tell her when she comes home from a meeting. Once I hear keys jangling I rush to open the door. "Wow someone is happy to see me." Then she gives me a passionate kiss, but I have to tell her something.

"Tris, I need to tell you something." There is a pause then she says "So do I."

**Tris's POV **

I had taken three tests already and my cycle is late. I tell him to go first. "I am going on a trip outside the fence with Zeke and a few others we might not be back in at least 8 months." Since I'm pregnant my hormones kick in I just full out start crying. Uri tries to get me to calm down.

He asks what's wrong I say, "I'm pregnant."

**A/N **

**Aww poor Tris her baby's father is going off to the unknown while she has to go through the process by herself. I am so nice to live y'all with a cliffhanger. I think that I'm going to keep being nice and make Tris not keep faithful. Guess you'll have to keep reading. R/R please**


	6. This has to be a dream

This has to be a dream

**A/n sorry for being for so long with end of the year projects and state meets. It's just been real busy for me and the latest, saddest, sexuality, lovingness, and abusive for now chapter.**

Uriah's P.O.V.

This can't be happening. No matter how wrong it is I walk out of the wretched room. Where Tris and I shared our secrets and most likely regret them. I really don't know where I'm going until I'm at a door, that I realize is Zeke's my dumbass brother.

I do my signature knock so he will know it is me. "Wow I knew you were eager to go, but not this eager it's only like 9:15?" I huff out a breath and push my way inside. "Get me some beers then I'll tell you."

~Page break~

Zeke's P.O.V.

This is Uri's 12th beer and from what I understand Tris pregnant. Great now when I come back there will be kids running to meet their dad, when I'm really the bestest Pedrad brother of them all.

I'm interrupted by a loud and frantic knock. Uri obviously didn't hear it because he is still mumbling to himself. I sigh and go to see who needs me at this ungodly hour.

"Zeke have you seen Uriah I'm really scared that I scared him off or-" "Calm down baby momma." "Whaa- how do you know?" "He is right in side." I try to mumble a good luck without her hearing it, but just to my luck she does and tries to raise her eyebrow. Let's just say she can't.

She just grunts and walks off.

"What the fuck Uri, you leave me then come here to drink away your-no our mistakes!"

"Well it's not like I said, _let's try for some kids_ I was turned on!"

Tris starts crying I feel bad for her pregnant and going through the process without the baby's father.

Her voice lowers, "You know what Uriah, I had a fear and that fear was intimacy. I trusted and loved you enough to conquer it, if you were just turned on then have your dumb ring, forget about us, **my **kid/s. Oh and if you don't make it back I will make sure no one will be awaiting for you except me and your kids/s. So have a great fucking life without us!"

Wow that was harsh never she be so mean. Even though those words weren't directed towards me I feel like crawling into a hole and 1. Die and/or 2. Hide.

Uriah's P.O.V.

Great now I've ruined an chance with the love of my life and my unborn kid/s. I just want to take everything back and for her to be in my arms once more till I leave.

_2 months since fight and departure (and Four was the only person to say goodbye). The only person/people I miss more than Tris is my kid/s. Who I will never get to meet thanks to my drinking. _

"Uri come on I think I see a town and put away your _I feel bad for myself so I'm going to express my feelings by writing it down _journal." He said and making quotation marks when he mentioned the journal.

"How would you feel if the love of your life said you could only meet your creation once? You know what let's just get these asses up and moving." "That's the sprit I'm looking for!" I just glare at him and wake up Xavier, Alexander, Johanna, and Roxie.

{Description}

Xavier: 24, male, no living family, dauntless-born, a wife and newborn baby.

Alexander: 31, female, living family, candor-born, divorced, 14 year old with ex-husband, boyfriend.

Johanna: 18, male, living family, amity-born, girlfriend.

Roxie: 28, female, one remaining family member, erudite-born, too many exes to count, two for now.

{Description Over}

Oh and Roxie tries to hit on all of us men including me. Although I have to sadly admit that once we got separated from the group and decided to clean up at a nearby lake. Let's say when I woke up in the morning Zeke was looking at me and Roxie tangled up in the leaves. So to ease your minds' we did the nasties'.

Alexander being the oldest cooks and decides our next move.

Tris's P.O.V.

I can't stay in this wretched place anymore. It reminds me too much of Uriah. I miss everything about him even though I said I hate him, I love him even more. Although on the bright side I'm having twins. One girl and one boy; I've decided to name the girl Daniella Tabitha Pedrad-Prior (Even though we weren't married I decided that they should have something from their dad), and the boy Cedric Andrew Pedrad-Prior.

I hear someone knock on my door. It's Four ever since Uriah left he's been hitting on me. I finally decided to go out with him once. "You look lovely today, as always." He quickly added on the end. I really am not pretty so I don't know what all the fuss is about.

"Thanks I guess, so where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh did I mention how handsome you look tonight?"

I say trying to get him to tell me. Which I sadly fail because he laughs and tells me to follow him.

Four's P.O.V.

I'm in love with Tris I just need to make sure no one will try to take her away from me. "Here we are." She looks at my apartment in amazement. "This-this is amazing." She whispers amazed I mean I made it first in my year.

"Stay here." "Oh don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Good that's one last thing to worry about. Great the "toys" I asked my dad for just came in the mail. Even though he abused me I just learned to deal with it for my real true love _Lizzy. _He holds her captive in abnegation in his basement.

He needs new torture toys (Kids) so that's where Tris comes in. Since she is pregnant and not with Uriah I can give her kids away to my dad in exchange of _Lizzy. _

Once I get her back she and Tris will be my sex slaves. I will tell Tris that I was just taking the kids for a walk when a gang (factionless) jumped us. If Uriah tries to get Tris back I will say we are now married.

I have everything under control and going great I think this whip and starvation pill will do well for tonight.

Tris's P.O.V.

It's been three months since I've been **going out with Four**. I just seem to be getting bigger and bigger each day. I've been rescued by Eric of all people it had to be him.

People always say their sorry for me and all that crap, so that's why I'm leaving for Abnegation. With my new boyfriend-

"Hey baby, it was such a long day at work and I just couldn't wait to get home to ask you this." He gets down on one knee and pulls out a small black box. "Will you Beatrice Rose Prior marry me?" I am now fully crying "You see when I first meet you I thought you were another sex-hungry- dauntless man, but you aren't and you taught me how to love again after my heart was broken two times. My answer will forever and always be-"

**a/n So this was pretty hard to write(I did not cry). Anyways tell me if you want your idea in this story, and I'm going to be writing another story from one of these ideas. **

**1\. What happens in the alleyway stays in the alleyway- Tris Tobias have been happily going out for three years. Until Tris is involved in the alleyway they a kid every Tuesday. What happens when one of those kids is her three year old niece? Will she put faction over blood or stay true to her true genes. **

**2\. Tris is broght back to life by a group of scientists. When put in a big city with no memory except **_**I am Beatrice Prior I am 18 I am dauntless I was dauntless I was also abnegation.**_** She now lives happily with her five year old son and two year twins(Boy and Girl), with her husband Thorne in a masion. Perfect life any family could ask for until a man named Four shows up on a business trip with her husband. **

**Please choose between the two in the comments. I want to thank all of you who reviewed, folled, and favorite. Please r/r till next time. **


	7. Can't You Just Be Happy For Me

Eric's P.O.V.

I finish reading the latest report on abnegation. Apparently they think that the Prior kids got abused so that's why they switched to different factions. I know that's not true because he whispers something like _I'm sorry, dad, please, forgive me. _I just can't wait to get back home. I remember how I got her to be mine like it was yesterday.

_Flashback _

_I just don't get why Max keeps trying to get Four to be a leader. I made great changes Four is still that scrawny abnegation boy. I knock on his door funny its open I hear grunting so I walk further into the apartment. It sounds like its coming from the master bedroom. Not wanting to see what's on the other side. I slowly open the door only to find Tris bent over on the bed, with only bra and underwear. I quickly avert my eyes onto the person behind her. Four. I've always hated him now he goes kidnaps the most beautiful, popular, girl on the cave of dauntless. _

_Before he can whip her again I step in front of her just as the whip comes down and hits me on the cheek. I wince only a little from all the fights I've been in. "What the hell is going on here Four? If you won't tell me now I will swear on dauntless cake I will kill you!" He just starts muttering incoherent words. I've had enough so I beat him up until he is turning colors. _

_I finally take a look at Tris and she doesn't look to good. So I quickly pick her up and rush to the hospital. I'm getting weird looks since Four's apartment is on the other side of the Pit. _

_~At the Hospital~ _

"_What do you mean that the third baby is dying? There wasn't a third kid, all of dauntless knows that their twins?" _

"_What I'm saying is that, the third child was hidden behind her bigger brother, so therefore she isn't going to make it by the due date. She might kill the other baby's by the time they are due or we could take her out know but it might kill the other baby's." _

_We are interrupted by a small and weak, "Uri, baby is that you?" I sigh and tell her sorry he's not here. She starts crying, "Why?"_

"_Why what?" _

"_Why, why didn't you let me just die?" _

_I can't just tell her it will most likely scare her off. I mean she has had her heart broken two times already, I don't want to dig deeper in the cavern. You know what I am dauntless aren't I. "Because… because I love you." I gush in one breath. A white hot searing pain goes across my left cheek. "Get out." Tris says in a low, deadly tone. Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it. Fuck it I move in and feel her small, plump lips against my rough ones. _

"_Tris Prior I've been in love with you I just was too late and you were already token and pregnant with triplets. So there you have it my love story for you." Oops I said triplets, great now she is going know that one of her kids are dying and/or the other two kids or worse her. "What did you just say?" "I'll get the doctor he might be able to explain better." _

_~Two weeks later~ _

_Here goes nothing __***knock, knock* **__"Coming!" Out steps my beautiful angel in a black long flowing gown, with a grey see-trough back, and a slit for her right leg. "Close your mouth you might catch flies." On the way to the restaurant we are just talking, laughing, and having a good time. "I will get what she got." I tell the waiter who is looking at Tris with greedy, wandering eyes. _

"_Tris you go head on home I will be there soon, I have to finish something in the office." _

"_Okay, see you later." _

_Flashback Over_

~Modern time (Chap.6) ~

A girl in gray opens the door she has red, puffy eyes I'm guessing from crying. I wonder who she is I thought that Caleb lived here.

"Susan?"

"Beatrice?"

"Susan, sweetie who is at the door?"

"Caleb is that you, I have something I have to tell you?"

A man that looks around Tris' age dressed in blue comes into view. Tris immediately jumps up and wraps her arms around his neck.

Caleb's P.O.V.

I notice while I and Beatrice are hugging there is a man covered in tattoos and has token out some piercings. "What are you doing in Erudite?" I see her sigh and motion for us to sit down. "Well where should I start?" I can't believe she dated a Dauntless during school, I mean of course I knew about them it's just that they would kill me if I said something. Then she went and got herself pregnant with twi- no triplets, just to get her heartbroken by her baby daddy. Once I hear that she's been kidnapped, beaten, and toyed with, I have a little respect for this Eric, but only hatred of this Four. "Caleb, Caleb, dear, where you listening to what Beatrice said?"

"Oh, no sorry what did you say Beatrice, I didn't hear you?"

"I said that I and Eric are getting engaged and my name isn't Beatrice anymore its Tris."

I can't believe this she's getting married to this pierced rat and I thought she was the smarter one. "Really, Caleb have you never noticed that I was the unfortunate one while you basked with glory, and I was just put to the side as a disgrace!" She is crying I want to be the good older brother that I'm supposed to be and comfort her, but Eric beat me to it. "Come on let's just go and say hi to my parents." Wait did he say visit his parents no, no that can't be right he can't be born I guess he could be smart. "Yes, I was born here and for your information not that you should know I was the top of my class." On the way out Beatri- or should I say Tris whispers, "Can't you just be happy for me?" The she said made me wish that she would yell for all of Erudite to hear.

Uriah's P.O.V.

"I'm going to ask you one more time where it is?" Apparently we stole something that I have no idea what **it **is. Roxie has been quiet the whole time she must know something since she usually is a chatterbox. "Mister I'm going to have to ask you to get your girlfriend to talk or your sugar momma here just might get in an accident, and only the kids will live. Oh did you know she is getting married to someone by the name of Eric." At this I clench my fists at the thought of her getting married to that rat, **(A/N since Eric is a former Erudite he is smart and since he transferred to Dauntless he is cunning. Put all of that together he is smart and cunning like a rat.) **But if I do know one thing is that my kids will grow up with both of their rightful parents.

~Five minutes later~

We are put in a box with a bunk bed, and surprisingly a toilet and sink which are side by side. I hear sniffling and turn around to see Roxie curled up in a ball crying. "Roxie, what do you know, what is everybody hiding from me?" then all of the sudden she gets and my and yells at me, "I will tell you I can't be loved by anybody and this scrawny abnegation transfer gets loved by you, and to make it better three things that aren't even walking are loved by you! You don't know a thing about me you think I'm all about sex and guys, well that is just to take my mind off who my mom is! I want you to know more about me than what meets the eye! I want you to love me can't you see and not just for sex to make a family, to live together, forever! Can't you see that I love you, you pansycake." Normal I would act offended, but this isn't time for jokes. "I'm sorry Rox but, my heart will forever and always be set on some else. I know I make a lot of mistakes, but right now I not only have to think about Tris, but also my kids. You will find someone that will love you as you are you just look for them in the wrong places. For example, the bar now would you really trust your kids with drunkard."

Eric's P.O.V.

I don't know why I'm nervous I mean after all my parents accepted my other girlfriends. Tris is different from the other girls I brought home. "Take a left and go down two." *knock, knock* my mom opens the door, "Aww, my brave little boy got himself a, *gasps* oh my goodness a pregnant little lady."

"Mom, stop, you are embarrassing me."

"Oh, hush come in, come in. Please miss sit down it's the best seat in the house."

Great my mom accepts her now for my dad. "Charles, we have visitors!" The kitchen door opens and out steps, "-Jeanine?"

**A/N So lots of Roriah(Roxie and Uriah), and Eris(Eric and Tris) fluff. Now what should the triplets be named if you can do an application like this: **

**Gender: boy/girl **

**Skin tone: any color **

**Hair color: any natural color **

**Hair length: long, short, wavy, curly, straight **

**Name: **

**That's it and you can do as many as want **_**imagination is your destination.**_


	8. We're tying the knot

Chapter 10

**Hey. I am finally back with new chapters. Guess what this is the wedding scene, so enjoy. **

**Tris's Pov **

What is that loud and annoying sound? At 6 fudging 35! "I swear I am going kill you once I get up!" I screech to whoever stole my precious sleep. "Oh, shut up and get up too! It is your wedding day for Christ sakes!"

Ohmygoshohmygosh it is finally happening, but why am I up so early? Christina better speak up quick, or will let out a rage only pregnant woman can release. "Okay, Okay I woke you up this early, because we have to get something old from your parents, something blue from Marlene, something borrowed from my room. And, Eric already dropped off something new, so get your lazy butt up and let's go." If being a designer doesn't work out she should be a rapper.

I am finally ready for our expeidition. An hour later we gathered everything including my bridemaids and food of course. For something old I got a silver hair clip that didn't have gems or any design, except for the words _Prior _written in white. Marlene got blue earrings in the shape of a tear drop encased in diamonds. Christina who is so nice to give me 3 inch high heels with a lace design in black; and a cute little white bowtie, to connect the front. Last, but not least Eric who got me a gold string necklace with a golden bird on it.

"Ahh, finally your day is here! I just have to take a moment my baby is getting married. This is it the defining moment of your life… I am just so happy for you."

"Christina, calm down and let's just get ready."

*Two hours later*

My dress is amazing it is white strapless dress with a black flower design going from the top to mid-thigh, and the design rimming the edge of the dress. My maid of honor Christina, my bridesmaids, Marlene, Lynn, Shanna, and Susan. This is so perfect, too perfect, I can't do this I need Uriah.

Even though all of Dauntless and little bit of Abnegation will be attending. Eric has been so good to me it is unpayable. If I won't do for it me I will do it my kids and Eric. "I am ready."

I and Eric decided to have it at Navy Pier. We are dauntless after all. I turn to Christina "Is he here, is my dad here, is everything set up, is-" "You know it really saddens me that you think I don't know all of that. And, to answer your questions yes, yes, yes, and yes. Now we have a wedding to get to."

We meet my dad at the beginning of the walkway. "Go, talk to him to him you have give or take 2 minutes at least." I give my dad a hug and just ramble out words, but I tell him this loud and clear. "Our factions do not define us. They are just minor details to the actual label." We both cry at that and he gives me a comforting squeeze, "Let's get this over with before we both end up a crying mess."

With that we walk down the aisles, and I hear the cat calls, wolf whistles, and crying here and there, but I am focused on one thing. Well one person actually, Eric. He took out all, but one earring with a crow on it. Any and every thought about Uriah is gone. He lost his chance, and I am not going to lose Eric, because of hope that he changed.

Max says all the boring stuff, but I am just waiting for two things the vows and I dos. Eric goes first since he is the male.

"Tris you brought light to my heart and life. Without you I wouldn't be living life, just faking what a life is. You make my heart do things, like rocket out of control. Before, I start to cry I just have a few very important things to say. One, I love you beyond doubt and intelligence. Two, I will make it my last dying wish to protect you and our kids from danger. Yes, they are not mine, but they are yours and not to mention a part of you. So, if anything is everything to you it is my job and duty as your husband to protect that. Even if it is a childhood toy. I love you Beatrice Prior."

I am crying a river, there is no way I'll be able to match that. I crumble my paper, and just speak. "Eric, you saved me from… well you brought me back into the real world after Four. You never gave up on me after my two previous trials. Compared to our relationship that is what they are trials. Nothing could prepare me for this not even dauntless initiation. Our love is flawless and untouchable. And, no one would be a better father to my kids-no our kids than you."

Who knew that I the abnegation transfer could make Eric the ruthless cry? When did we become such pansy cakes? You know what forget that thought I am just ready to be Mrs. Carter. For some reason everybody is laughing.

"On that note. Eric Carter, do you take Beatrice Prior to be your wife, forever and eternity?" Eric looks directly in my eyes and says, "I do."

"Now do you Beatrice Prior take Eric Carter to be your husband, forever and eternity?" I start to smile and say, "I-" When someone comes running in and shouting. "They're back! They're back!" Wait, does that mean he is back. No, no, no everything was so perfect.

"Tris, sweetie calm down it is going to be okay." I don't know who said that or even what is happening, everything is just black.

**A/N Okay, wow that was interesting. Anyway who are "they"? What is up with the group outside? Comment for your own unique twist for the story. Okay, baby names are: **

**Daniella Tabitha (unknown) **

**Cedric Andrew (unknown)**

**Tessa Emmaline (unknown) **

**Yeah, last names are going to be a mess, but I would like to thank We'rekindacrazylikethat, Can'tResistThisFantabulousy, and KatrisAnnabethClaryHathacaster. You guys or girls gave me tips and helped find names, and descriptions for the kids. I am going to try to get out another, but it is going to be short. Bye, and if you want a name just comment it or pm it.**


	9. I love you isn't always forever

I love you isn't forever

**A/N This is just a collection of memories Tris goes through in her coma. Kinda like **_**If I Stay**_** if you read or watched or both, anyways the story.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own the Divergent series or **_**If I Stay**_

**^^Tris POV^^**

When, I hear "They're back! They're back!" I feel numb, motionless as if I was in a movie and everything is fast-fowarded around me, while I'm still. It is the same thing, but I am falling. Then, everything is black.

I see memories from abnegation, first day of school, first bully, my stolen kisses with Robert. With so many more then, it stops for a few seconds, and takes me somewhere.

That's when I start to wonder is this it for me, for my kids. Me, ever forgiving Uriah when I, was too horomonal to realize that we both need each other. Me, seeing Eric love kids that aren't his like his own. Eric, who I was staring at when I fell. At least I died seeing the person I love, but do I love him more than Uriah?

One last thought remains my children that I will never see. I won't get to know who favors who, and what makes each of them different. Hell, they didn't even live a life. What type of mother does that make me?

I slip into a dream that looks strangely familiar.

*Flashback*

"Little girl, yes you, would you mind giving me a bite of your apple?" He is dressed in red and yellow taters, he actually looks only a few years younger than dad. Not wanting to be mean I try to make conversation, before handing the apple over.

"Hi, my name is Beatrice. What is your name mister?" I don't know if it is my young curiosity as mom calls it, takes over or something else to ask that question. Believe it or not I am actually really smart for a nine year old.

"Well, Ms. Beatrice it is Samuel Fish or as my comrades call me "Rod"." I hand him the apple and he quickly eats it chunk by chunk.

"Why do they call you "Rod"?" I ask putting quotations on rod, he gets this weird look in his eyes and licks his lips as he looks at me.

"Would you like to find out?"

"No, at least not today my parents are probably worried by now." I don't think I like Samuel anymore. There is something inside me telling me to run the other, telling me to stand my ground. I go with the last choose, the brave choice. I end up regretting ever wanting to be brave, than just running away.

But I just can't let this happen to anybody else.

He tells me to follow him I do, then he pushes me against a wall. "Don't worry about going home tonight. You'll be staying with me."

Oh, no I knew I should have ran. "Help, help somebody please!" I scream over and over again, but nobody hears me as he undresses me and himself. A crowd of men forms around us, but they do nothing. I see a familiar women push through the crowd. Mom.

"Beatrice!" I want to scream mom back, but Samuel bashes my head into a wall. Everything is blurry, but I see mom beat the man to a bloody plup. I think I hear her say, "I love you baby."

*Flashback over*

I think that now that message means either: I love you doesn't last forever or treat every I love as if its your last. Because look at me I'm on the brink of death, and now I'll never know who my heart wants.

For a second I am looking at myself, but I am not going up or down. I move each limb as if I haven't lived 17 years with them. I try to move but I'm stuck in the same spot.

A nurse comes in she must have been stationed here for a while, because she is in blue grab. She moves my hair as if I was fragile, and tells me "This whole thing depends on you, it is your choice."

At first I don't know what she is talking about then I realize it is my choice to live or die. I try to follow her out the door, not trusting myself to do anything. She goes to the restroom, I for one will not go in there. I also have to see who is here.

The directory says that the waiting room is just a few halls down. I finally reach the waiting room, everybody is here. Eric, Christina and Will, my parents, Caleb and Susan with a few others, but they didn't give up-yet.

Then, I see Uriah, my Uriah wait, no I'm with Eric not him. I beat on the window, but there is no sound. I scream like a banshee, but not one head turns until. Uriah kisses Christina, and most surprisingly she returns it.

I thought she was my friend, my bestie. She was the one to tell me that it may take a lifetime for me to stop loving Uriah. Now, she is kissing my ex, I'm a former abnegation and I know that is breaking friend code.

**A/N The story is not over, but I just want to warn you this next part is from **_**if i stay. **_**With a few alterations to fit this story. I would just like to give thanks to Gayle Forman. I do not own his characters or his plot same with Divergent and Verionica Roth. Sorry, for interrupting back to the story.**

I want it all to go away. _I _want it to go away. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be in this hospital. I don't want to be in this suspended state where I can see what's happening, where I'm aware of what I'm feeling without being able to actually feel it. I cannot scream until my throat hurts or break a window with my fist until my hand bleeds, or pull my hair out in clumps until the pain in my scalp overcomes the one in my heart.

I'm staring at myself, at the "live" Tris now, lying in her hospital bed. I feel a burst of fury. If I could slap my own lifeless face, I would.

Instead, I sit down in the chair and close my eyes, wishing it all away. Except I can't. I can't concentrate because there's suddenly so much noise. My monitors are blipping and chirping and two nurses are racing towards me.

"Her BP and pulse ox are dropping," one yells.

"She's tachycardic," the other yells. "What happened?"

"Code blue, code blue in Trauma," blares the PA.

Soon the nurses are joined by a bleary-eyed doctor, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, which are ringed with dark circles. He yanks down the covers and lifts my hospital gown. I'm naked from the waist down, but no one notices these things here. He puts a hand on my belly, which is bigger than usual. His eyes widen and then narrow to slits and says, "Get an ultrasound ready now."

The nurse from earlier, Ramirez I think, runs to a back room and then wheels out what looks like a portable laptop with a long white attachment. She squirts some jelly on my stomach, and the doctor runs the attachment over my stomach.

"Damn. One is close to dying," he says. "I want these kids out now, but be careful not to harm the girl."

*Time skip to after the process*

**A/N Wow, I never knew I could write that much. Anyways, I wonder what is going to happen next, whose pov should it be in, who should be with who? But, I need at least 10-15 reviews. So, if you don't have a lot of views feel free to post your story on mine. Bye,_ also fill in the blank if you want a name.**


	10. Wife Baffle

Chapter 15

A/N I'm starting the story over, so Eric and Tris are still married and the kids are born with original names. Four still abused Tris, but Uriah's trip was just to check on their neighboring city, New York. They get stuck on the way it is a year before they come back. Uriah and Rosie had their little get together, his memory isn't erased. Chris didn't go out with him. So, I think I didn't miss anything, but enjoy Uriah's homecoming.

Uriah's Homecoming

Eric's Pov

Everything is great with the kids and Tris. With our anniversary coming up soon I want everything to be perfect. She is stressed since Zeke and Uriah disappeared, New York's council said they already left. So, now I have to take care of the issue.

"Wait, no, no, Andrew don't touch Mommy's knife collection. You could get hurt, how did you get that anyway?"

"I wan to salange youw. To a wife baffle."

"You want to have a knife battle with me?"

"Yea, da!"

"Okay, but we don't mess with real knives, Mommy's knives. We use practice knives, right Dan?"

Dani is the youngest out of all the kids. She could pass for Abnegation if she wore gray. She doesn't indulge in Dauntless's games with the other toddlers, which she gets picked on for. By her sister, Tessa and the preschoolers. Luckily, her big brother Andy sticks up for her.

She just nods her head, as usually.

"D, wat wong? Do youw wan to play?"

She shakes her head no, I wish she would talk. Tris thinks she has a mental problem, but I think she just has Tris's Abnegation side.

Tris's Pov

I'm working late again, I bring dinner back from the Cafetria. Eric is finally helping me look for Zeke and Uriah's group after two months of arguing.

When, I finally get home Eric is trying to get Dani to speak. It is a hopeless task, we need to get professional help. Not just wait she could be getting worse by the minute. Andrew has my knife collection, I'm going to kill Eric.

"Soo, Daddy's first instinct is to let his kid play with Mommy's knifes…right?"

"Shit, I couldn't just not involve Dani."

"What exactly were you planning?"

"Me, Da, an D oar gowng to wife baffle!"

He is so dead.

"You would battle our kids with REAL knives? And how did he get them anyway?"  
"I wondered the same thing. Great minds think alike, huh…Tris?"

He is saved by whoever knocked on the door.

"Dinner is in the bag."

I tell him before I open the door. As soon as I open the door Chris yells, "They're back!"


	11. Chapter 11: They're back

They're back

Tris's POV

I can't believe it. He is back, the father of my kids, my ex-fiancée. I wish I could say I'm over him, but he was my first and I can't just forget that. Eric is all I dreamed of and that is who my kids think is their father, and that is how it will stay.

…...

After, we all look presentable we head down to greet them. As both of us being leaders we have to and listen what they have. They should be in the Cafeteria by now_. _

Once we get in lunch is already full-blown. Eric offers to welcome them back, but I just have to do this.

I step up to the podium and pray that I don't break down.

"As we all know these five members, Xavier, Alexander, Johanna, Roxie, Zeke, and Uriah. Ventured out into unknown for half a year to make peace with our neighboring city, New York. So, we Dauntless welcome them back with open arms and of course dauntless cake. They will also be on many more trips for peace agreements. Lastly, they will be called Ventures!"

When, I step down I take a breath and let it out. I normally don't have trouble with crowds, just _he _is in the crowd. And if I say so myself I did pretty well without Eric's help.

Now I feast.

"Tris, can we…talk?" I turn around and _he _is there. I basically run to Eric and away from _him_. Does _he _really think that we still have a chance?

….

Uriah's POV

I want to mend things with Tris, but mostly I just want my kids. She can't deny me that. They are mine, I helped produce them. Eric can't take that right from me. Hell he didn't even like Tris during initiation, just when he saw a break between me and her.

That is why I decided to talk to Chris, who is from Candor, the faction of truth. Even if she hasn't forgiven me yet.

I pull her away from a make-out session with Will-ew. "Chris I really need your help? Tris won't talk with me so we can't work out when I get the kids. Please help me? They are all I have left of her." I plead slowly getting on my knees and starting to cry.

She slowly answers, "Well, I don't like you anymore than Tris, but it is your parental right to be there for your kids. And, Eric does a surprisingly good job with the kids. He has just as much of a right to parent them as you. Did you know what Four did to her? Never mind that isn't important at the moment, but he brought her happiness after Four used her. I will help you under one condition-don't mess with their marriage."

I want to just cry and die, I'm too late. I wasn't there when she needed me most, she was used, deceived, and I missed my kids' birth. And there is nothing I can do now.

"Fine, I just need to have someone other than Zeke in my life. I will do it, I want this badly. I will quit the Ventures, get a steady job in Dauntless. I promise you that and I promise my kids."

I wait for her to say something back, and her eyes are looking behind me at…someone.

"Well, bro if you ever need help me and Shauna are here for you", he says like I did something cry-worthy. I notice Shauna is right by his side crying. So, is half of dauntless all except Eric and Tris. They try to quickly usher the kids out but one stays behind, a girl.

I see my chance and run up to her and she says…

Eric's POV

I notice once we leave the Cafeteria that we are missing Dani. I run back into the Cafeteria just in time to hear Dani say, "Da-da. Ma Da. Da-da!" To Uriah, he just took my kid from me. He doesn't even have that right, it is my name on their birth certificate. At least that is what Tris said.

"Get away from my daughter, bastard."

He picks her up and pecks her cheek, while she is laughing.

"Your daughter, Eric I don't know what is going on in your rat brain. But Tris was pregnant before you two got together. You don't even have black in your skin. How could she possibly be yours?"

"Okay, let's see if she goes to you or me. You the stranger who just walked in or me who has been here since she was born. Put her down and take ten steps back. If she goes to you get to keep her for a week. If she comes to me you will leave us alone. Deal?"

He whispers something in her ear, then puts her down.

"Deal."

We both take ten steps back he just sits doing nothing to my advantage. I beg and cheat for her to come back to her family. But she just sits still for a minute, then goes in Uriah's direction screaming, "Da-da! Da-da! Da-da!"

What am I going to tell Tris her siblings?

**A/N That is it for this chapter. And speaking of chapters don't pay attention to the numbers. I did delete some because they just went all over the place and I didn't want to start the story all over again. So, tell me what you think RandR. **

**Bye, Bells**


	12. Chapter 12: Da-da

Da-da

Reviews:

_We'rekindacrazylikethat: _Your interest in this story amazes me. And to answer your questions the police were part of the alternate plot that is now cut out. So, ignore anything along that plot line. Thank you soo much for sharing with me your thoughts.

_BurningFireBird: _To make this story Tris and Uriah I need to do a vote to see if y'all prefer that better.

_Splatteredberry: _I am only 13, so for people to say this is really good. Inspires me a lot more than a follow. Thank you for believing in this story.

Uriah's POV

I just learned all of my kids' names from Chris, who also helped me decorate Dani's room. We decided on an aqua green room with a royal purple bed. And when I say "we" I mean "Christina".

Even though I only have Dani for one week, I am going to make the most out of it. I have the whole week planned out, but first I need to have a whole day alone with her.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

We watched Dora, made an uneatable cake, and most of all made memories. Memories that only a real father can have with their daughter. And, of course, I recorded everything…for when I'm an old man. Or, to embarrass her once she is older. I am going to be the best dad ever. To make sure I get to keep her I'm going to ask Max for permission. To ask Candor for a lawyer that helps single dads get their kids back.

Chris is going to take Dani shopping as their first Aunt and Niece spree. And if Dani is anything like Tris, she won't like it very much. Why do I even care about her? Sure, she was one of my loves. Sure, she helped me get over Marlene, and sure we overcame our differences and factions when we were younger.

See I could care less about her.

Tris's POV

"What do you mean you dealed our daughter!?" I cannot believe he would do something like that.

"Tris, I thought that she would go to me. It isn't like she just senses that he is her father, right?"

"I'm not sure Eric, you are the one who made a deal with, _him. _You forgot to get her and now _he _will be able to take all of the kids. It is his name on all of their birth certificates. Did you really think I would be so shallow to do something like that?"

The only reason I'm telling him this now. Is because in would rather I tell him that, than a lawyer from Candor. He still hasn't said anything yet. What did I do? Why do I always have to mess things up?

"Um, well, I have a stack of papers in the office. Stay with _his _kids' I'm only here to fill the spaces and cracks. See you later."

With that he leaves and when I tried to kiss him good-bye. He just leaned back like I disgusted him. No, I will not let this marriage fail only one year in. He couldn't have gotten that far. The kids will be fine on their own for a few minutes.

I spot him a few feet ahead of me about to get in the elevator.

"Eric, wait…please!" I call desperately after him. He slows down a little, enough for me to reach him.

"Listen, Tris, I really have to get to-"

I heard enough talk already. Just our lips moving in sync together is enough for now. And for a moment everything is forgotten. Not even Uriah is on my mind or Dani. Eric's stubble is very rough but it just adds to the moment.

What ruins this moment is a lawyer accompanied with Uriah and my daughter Dani.

**A/N I know it is very short I just had to update so here you go. I should be able to update in two weeks. Or if I get 5 comments for this chapter I will update in three days. Like I said when I was responding to reviews. Yes, there is going to be a poll on my profile for this story. Don't forget to review and if you can read my other stories they are going to be updated soon. And of course check out the poll. **

**Bye, Bells**


	13. Adoption Notice

Adoption Notice

I am officially done with this story. I have no motivation and it seems like no one likes it. So, I am dropping this story to continue with my other stories. It was always an on and off thing, that I don't want to continue anymore. Plus, I feel like I did horrible with this story and someone else can do better. PM me if interested in taking over. Whatever you want to do with it, do.

For the last time…

Bye,

Bells


End file.
